


Shower time

by Thesmallone23



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Holtzbert - Freeform, Lesbians, Love, Smut, ghostbusters - Freeform, probably too much smut, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesmallone23/pseuds/Thesmallone23
Summary: Erin asks to join Holtzmann in the shower.





	1. Shower time

Holtzmann groaned as she pulled up a lock of her wet blonde hair from her shoulder. The showers in the firehouse provided great views from the windows, dry warm towels, and sloping sinks with handcrafted soap. Abby had put it together, stating that the bathroom was her favorite place to be whatever the case.  
Holtzmann sighed as the hot water glided down her stomach. Perks of getting money from the mayor included a water bill that was all paid for, so Holtzmann could stay in as long as she'd like.  
She had just recovered from a nasty cold, now reduced to sniffs and a full sense of taste, but as the January weather was freezing and rainy outside, she didn't join her coworkers on their latest ghost chase. Holtzmann wasn't too upset; she's didn't particularly like the idea of chasing down a 12 year old girl who died of shock.  
She heard the bathroom door open and a groan from the door.  
“Hello?” Holtzmann turned the water off and called out.  
“It's Erin. I got slimed again, and I really need a shower. Patty and Abby took the other two and the extra one in here is wonky.”  
Holtzmann tried to calm her heart down from “It’s Erin” before opening the glass shower door and peeking around. She had liked Erin for almost a year now, and no matter how hard she tried to flirt, she couldn't get her attention.  
Erin stood there soaked in green slime, a look of absolute misery on her face.  
“Can I join you?” She asked.  
Holtzmann’s breath hitched. “What?”  
Erin formed a half smile. “In the shower. Please. I'm desperate. I’ll try not to get slime on you.”  
Holtzmann just stared.  
Erin's eyebrow lifted. “We’re both girls. It's okay.”  
That wasn't it, Holtzmann thought, but nodded and Erin’s face erupted into a brilliant smile.  
“You're a lifesaver!” Erin exclaimed, and pulled off her clothing before joining her coworker.  
Holtzmann turned the water back on, and her breath hitched when Erin reached around her and turned the water heat up.  
Holtzmann tried, really tried, not to look but her eyes caught a glimpse of the pink supple nipple of the professor, and her mouth watered. She couldn't stop the fantasies that started to form into her mind. She followed Erin’s movements out of the corner of her eye. Her coworker’s hands moved up and down her body, the green slime dripping down into the drain. She sighed as she took one of the soap bars and began to lather her chest. Her eyes fluttered closed, unaware of the effect she had on her team member.  
Holtzmann’s heart pounded and her breathing quickened. This had to happen. Right here, right now. She had to have her.  
All of the emotion pent up over the last year and half washed over her as Holtzmann fully turned around to face her.  
Under the heat of the water, the scientist reached up an inch and pressed her lips against Erin’s.  
Immediately the professor jolted back. “Hol--”  
She didn't finish as Holtzmann cupped her hand around Erin’s neck, pulling her into the kiss, waiting for her to respond. One second..two seconds...three seconds...  
She did.  
Erin’s lips moved against Holtzmann’s in a slow hypnotic rhythm, pressing her body against hers.  
The steam rose from the hot water and Erin moaned as Holtzmann closed her lips over one of her nipples. Chills radiated up her spine.  
Holtzmann’s hand dipped lower, to the most intimate part of Erin’s body, to insert a finger into her folds, her thumb circling her clit.  
It enticed a strangled cry from Erin. “Please...oh my god….Holtzmann….”  
“Please what?” Holtzmann breathed against Erin.  
Erin bucked into her, then giggled.  
“Please...I don't know...jusssst ahhhhh!”  
Holtzmann entered another finger into her, sucking on her other breast, fisting her other hand in her hair. Erin lifted her leg to give Holtzmann more access, moaning loudly and bracing herself on the towel bar.  
Holtzmann grinned against Erin’s lips as she felt Erin quiver in time with her release.  
She stood there for a while, holding Erin close, kissing her feverently. This had to be dream...a sexy, Erin-filled, orgasmic dream…  
After kissing her for what seemed like hours, Holtzmann released her, Erin’s eyebrows fused with worry.  
“Is that it?” She asked, her lip quivering. Holtzmann smirked and shut the water off.  
“Not. Even. Close.” She enunciated each word with a kiss and slowly slid down until she was on her knees.  
“I'm hungry,” she whispered. She reached up and spread Erin’s legs apart, gasping at Erin’s beauty.  
Her insides were a bright red rose, and she reached her tongue up to lick her folds.  
“Fuck, Holtzmann that's...oh my goddd.” Erin moaned.  
Holtzmann’s tongue lapped at her, tasting her wetness that wasn't entirely from the shower, moaning as she hit a place that was particularly sweet. She tasted so incredibly good that Holtzmann quivered. This is what she missed out on? All this time? Erin trembled so much she fell down on top of Holtzmann.  
The two erupted into giggles.  
“Well,” Holtzmann said, stroking Erin’s hair and placing a kiss on her cheek. “That was an adventure.”  
Erin sighed and let out a shaky laugh. “I'm still coming.”  
Holtzmann smirked and kissed her again.  
“I just want to make it clear this isn't over, baby.” She said before she could stop it.  
Erin looked up at her. “It's not?”  
“Of course not. This was round one,” Holtzmann added, winking.  
Erin laughed and stood, holding out her hand for her team member to take. “Shall we dry off and start round two?” She asked. The scientist rose quickly and nodded.  
“Of course.”  
They both giggled as they stepped out of the shower and wrapped themselves with towels. Before either of them could speak, they heard a loud voice coming from the bathroom across the hall.  
“Oh my god, fuck me Abby! Fuck yes!”  
“I'm so close, Patty, make me scream!”  
A loud pounding sound followed.  
Erin and Jillian fell against each other laughing.  
“Well, then…” Holtzmann grinned. “I guess we're not the only ones.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch time came not too long after, and the four ghostbusters met at the table. Abby and Patty left to pick up pizza and sandwiches, and Erin helped Holtzmann set the table.

Her legs still like felt like noodles, and her heartbeat was very slowly returning back to its normal pace. They had finally had enough after round three and decided to get lunch.

Holtzmann even dared to knock on Patty's door, only to stifle a laugh when she opened it and found the other two women panting on the bed with messy hair.

Erin set a plate down with a shaky hand, forcing a fantasy out of her mind.  _Normal ,_ she scolded herself,  _you need to get your heartbeat down to normal._

She looked across the table as Holtzmann put glasses of coke down. "Whatcha lookin at?" Holtzmann teased, winking.

Erin groaned inside her head.  _Annnnnd there goes the normal heartbeat._ Figuring it was too late to stop now, and since the other two women were gone, Erin set the last plate down and went around to the other side of the table, holding the blond in her arms.

"I love you," she whispered. She felt Holtzmann tense, and she worried for a moment that she had said something wrong, done something wrong for Holtzmann to react this way.

But then she was being lifted up, placed on the table, and had to stop herself from melting as she watched her lover lick her lips.

Holtzmann gently pulled down Erin's shirt and dipped her head to give an open-mouthed kiss to her cleavage, and started to unzip her pants.

"Holtz!" Erin gasped, but not entirely because of anxiety, and pushed Holtzmann's hand away from her zipper.

"Abby and Patty will be back any second and I don't want to get caught!"

Holtzmann gave a low chuckle, before tangling her fingers in Erin's hair and pulling her face in for a wet kiss, "Babe, I'm sure they already know."

"If they don't?" Erin turned her head away. 

Holtzmann pretened to think deeply, stroking her chin. "Let's see...if they don't know..."

She grabbed Erin and lifted her, bouncing her gently as she kissed her, then massaged one of her breasts.  Her tongue pressed against Erin's lips, begging for entrance, and the professor who had so wholeheartedly melted allowed it, and it took all her willpower not to come at the mere intensity of it.

Holtzmann placed Erin back on the table and pulled her pants down, inserting two fingers into her folds. A moan ripped out of Erin's throat as she shook all over, her thighs shaking the table.

She screamed as Holtzmann broke the kiss and began to kiss her down there, her tongue imitating the movements of her fingers, wrapping and twisting around her clit.

"F-fuck..." was the only word that could be understood from Erin's mouth.

She was so close...so close...

She fell forward as the orgasm flowed through her, and lost her balance. She fell on top of Holtzmann and the tall glasses of coke fell on the pair, soaking their hair and clothes.

Although they were drenched, sticky, and  dizzy, the two laughed.

The door opened, and Patty and Abby entered hand in hand. Both shrieked, then erupted into laughter.

"Having fun there, you two?" Abby laughed. 

"Ya'll are getting the food next time," Patty joked, although there was and edge of seriousness to her tone. "If we can't fuck, ya'll can't fuck. And don't be doing it on the table for real though, that's some nasty shit." She added, shaking her head.

"We  _are_ nasty, aren't we?" Holtzmann whispered into Erin's ear. 

Erin smiled back, thinking the same thing.

"You two have a romantic lunch," Erin said to her other two colleagues, "Holtzmann and I have to shower."


End file.
